The invention relates to an airbag module for a vehicle occupant restraint system.
In case of the interior design of motor vehicles it is increasingly desired to provide a high degree of individualization by individual design and colouring.
The document DE 101 64 210 A1 describes an interior lining in a vehicle which covers an exit area of an airbag. It is provided in an embodiment that the exit area is located in a decorative insert of the interior lining. The document DE 200 16 493 U1 discloses a lining element for the interior lining of a passenger motor vehicle, which consists of an elongated rigid supporting plate, which is curved concave towards the passenger compartment and is provided with a decorative cover. A tear seam for providing an aperture opening for an airbag extends thereby over the visible surface of the supporting plate and the decorative cover.
The passenger motor vehicle model Fiat 500 (model year 2007/2008) of the automotive manufacturer Fiat S.p.A. implements an airbag module with a visible surface, which is formed by two parts with different surfaces, wherein the one part is formed centrical and separates completely from the surrounding frame part by disengaging when triggered. It is being retained to the module by a strap in the disengaged status.